


Beliving

by Tenebrix



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrix/pseuds/Tenebrix
Summary: Just a quick one-shot, might turn into a serie





	Beliving

Soap believes in god, after all, Catholic is written on his dog tag for a reason. Believing in God is what got him through his childhood. He used to be a skinny kid stuck in the system with nothing to hope for. When things were going badly for him he would just a minute to pray to whoever was up there to help him. Kids like him had three options growing up: getting into illegal stuff, finding a job at minimum wage, or getting into the army. None of those options was something he wanted, but once he got 16 he knew he had to get out of the system, so he engaged himself and quickly ended up in the S.A.S under the order of a strict guy who seemed to have something for beanie and hat. The following years will teach him that nobody was up there. You could do all the good in the world, the worst still could happen to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I have been reading fic about Soap for years now, but I never posted anything before. I feel like this fandom needs a little bit of love right now so I might start a series. I'm not sure of the ship I will go with right now so if you have a preference just leave it in the comments.


End file.
